<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Star Was Killed by Lokiiwood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647576">A Star Was Killed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiiwood/pseuds/Lokiiwood'>Lokiiwood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Car Sex, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Impregnation Kink, Original MC - appearance, Public Sex, Reader is a ciswoman, Stranger Sex, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiiwood/pseuds/Lokiiwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve always wanted a photographer. You’re so handsome Mr. Star. Are you not attracted to me?”</p><p>He can’t even lie. She has eyes, doesn’t she? Then she can see how he’s starting to sweat, how red his face is, and if she gets any closer, she’ll see how his pants are starting to tent.</p><p>“We’re in… public,” he says instead.</p><p>“I think you like that.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Star Was Killed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Apparently (after my own personal research) V, Rika, and Vanderwood have the least amount of smut in the fandom. So I, Lokiiwood, did what must be done. No, I am not taking criticism on this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="resolved">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>Jihyun doesn't know who she is, only that his eyes keep returning to her, focusing on her dazzling smile. Impatient fingers tap at his black slacks as he sits, the guest of the hour, a little out of view of the main stage.</p><p>He should redirect his efforts to the pictures up for auction and not on taking new ones. He's not trying to be rude or dismissive of the charity, the woman in question just happens to be… beautiful.</p><p>Maybe if she's still around after the auction he can ask if she'd like to model for him. She’s not here for the auction and through the shades that hide his eyes, he can afford to cast glances in her ever-changing direction. She could keep the pictures free of charge, he thinks, then go home, and then they'd never have to speak again.</p><p>It shouldn't matter if he gets the opportunity or not or if she says no or not but the idea that he'll never get to set his camera on her is unsettling.</p><p>So unsettling that he excuses himself before the final picture is sold. </p><p>He doesn't see that museum-worthy smile in the crowd or her hair shining under the chandeliers. Jihyun feels himself start to panic. He slips his way to the party coordinator, beckoning her away from the guests she is entertaining and feeling the unexpected way his throat goes dry.</p><p>He can't tell if he's overstepping any boundaries or being strange, but his sudden desperation outweighs his fear. If he can't find her, he thinks, Jihyun will let it go like it never happened.</p><p>"Excuse me… I wanted to know if you've seen a woman here. Or if you have her name. I wanted to speak with her."</p><p>He says it calmly, trying to hide the bites of anxiousness that are making goosebumps rise on the back of his neck.</p><p>She doesn't do anything but smile, opening up her phone to fulfill his request as if it's completely natural. He's asked people to model for him before, this isn't anything different. Of course. He exhales.</p><p>"Sure! What did she look like?"</p><p>"Um, well…"</p><p>Jihyun tells her everything he can remember - her hair, her eyes, her body type, and that beautiful silver dress that dolled it all to perfection. Perhaps, he thinks, he remembers a bit too much.</p><p>The party coordinator scrolls through her phone and hums. "Ah, yes, found her. She's here on behalf of a relatively new adoption agency. It'll be one of the recipients of tonight's donations, actually."</p><p>"Ah, I see."</p><p>"What kind of business do you have with her?"</p><p>"Um. I just wanted to talk, it's nothing in particular."</p><p>"Oh. I see…"</p><p>She peers up at him curiously and Jihyun pushes his sunglasses further over his eyes in hopes it hides his uncertainty.</p><p>“Well, I think some people went to help the caterers in the kitchens. Everyone’s having a really great time, I suppose they thought it’d be fun. Perhaps she went that way, I doubt she’s left yet.”</p><p>He laughs lightly at the absurdity of the idea. “Is that so? Well, thank you very much.”</p><p>“Of course. You still owe me a drink, you know.”</p><p>“I will certainly fulfill that promise,” he smiles.</p><p>She leaves to return to her guests, light on her feet, while he leaves to find the mystery woman, his feet heavy.</p><p>Jihyun’s old enough to know what this feeling is and lets out a frustrated sigh. It’s just a picture. So what if he was attracted to a stranger, he’s only human. It doesn’t mean anything.</p><p>Even so, he bites his lip and pushes open the door to the kitchens. He shouldn’t be here, none of the guests should.</p><p>But they are. They’re mingled in, laughing with the caterers and asking them mundane, beginner questions about how to organize hors d'oeuvres and properly pour wine. He’s certainly never seen such a thing, at an RFA party or any other he’s been to.</p><p>He finds himself smiling for only a moment before he realizes the woman isn’t there.</p><p>Someone else finds his wandering gaze, another woman he noticed was often at her side, and is waved over to a long kitchen counter.</p><p>“Hello. You must be the photographer. It was a nice auction from what I saw.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you very much.”</p><p>“If you’re looking for MC, she went to her van. Said she’ll be there for a while. It’s big, black, and has a red logo on its side.”</p><p>“Oh… thank you.”</p><p>Dazed, the woman waves him off and he finds himself wandering to the front doors of the party venue before finally stopping. How did she know what he was doing? Another bout of nervousness makes him walk out cautiously into the chilly air. The only explanation he can think of was that his staring did not go as unnoticed as he thought.</p><p>He’ll have to apologize.</p><p>The van - one of those city ones, perhaps even a 4x4 - is parked near the back of the lot and Jihyun stops in front of the passenger door. This is ridiculous, he thinks, he feels like a stalker. But he knocks anyway.</p><p>“Excuse me… MC? I was told you were going to be in your van for a while? I hope you’re not ill. My name is Jihyun Kim, I wanted to-”</p><p>The large back door opens and two legs drop out. Gulping, he takes the few steps around to see if it’s really her. It is. She’s even more gorgeous up close, although her dazzling smile is gone and replaced with a neutral expression and curious eyes.</p><p>His careful words fall away. Jihyun can half-remember why he’s here at all and his thoughts are lost under the much louder pounding of his heart. Dammit.</p><p>“The star photographer,” she says, the smile slowly returning.</p><p>She’s drunk. Jihyun can hear it in her voice and see it in her drooping posture.</p><p>“Come,” she nods, patting the bare spot of the van’s back spot next to her.</p><p>“Oh. N-no, I didn’t mean to impose. If you want, perhaps I can give you my number and we can discuss things later. I was hoping-”</p><p>She’s bored of him. Her hands reach to fold over his before she pulls him to sit with her anyway.</p><p>“Hey,” she says, turning her whole body to face him.</p><p>“Ah - yes?”</p><p>“You’ve been staring at me all night.”</p><p>There’s no point in denying it. “I’m sorry about that. I hope you don’t take it the wrong way but I was actually wondering if you might model for me sometime.”</p><p>She tilts her head to the side. “The wrong way?”</p><p>“A-as in… misunderstanding my intentions.” He feels his face heating up, knows it’s getting redder the longer she stares at him so directly.</p><p>“What are your intentions?”</p><p>She’s drunk, he reminds himself, that’s why she doesn’t understand. Jihyun carefully starts his explanation, lowering his voice and speaking slow. “I want to take pictures of you. I think you’d look nice on camera. But only if you want to.”</p><p>Her head leans closer and he leans back, his head thumping against the side of the van.</p><p>“What kind of pictures, Mr. Kim?” she asks, her hand moving to caress his cheek. Is she coming onto him? He can’t be here. He should go before there’s a misunderstanding or a scandal or someone sees them-</p><p>“Are you asking for naughty pictures? Are you a pervert? Is that why you came out here alone to my van?”</p><p>“N-no, I wasn’t. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to imply that.”</p><p>“Why not?” she sighs. She frowns, but only for a moment before her hand slides down to feel around his collar bone.</p><p>“Why… why not?” he gasps. Jihyun can’t move, he’s captivated by her assertiveness. </p><p>“I’ve always wanted a photographer. You’re so handsome Mr. Star. Are you not attracted to me?”</p><p>He can’t even lie. She has eyes, doesn’t she? Then she can see how he’s starting to sweat, how red his face is, and if she gets any closer, she’ll see how his pants are starting to tent.</p><p>“We’re in… public,” he says instead.</p><p>“I think you like that.”</p><p>She leans in a little bit more, her lips just a breath away from his, and waits.</p><p>Jihyun forgets himself.</p><p>He meets her, finishing the kiss, cursing himself for his lack of control. It’s like he’s back in university and the sudden situation gets his blood pumping more than it should. The wall he’s been trying to build regarding the mysterious beauty comes tumbling down as her tongue flicks against his own.</p><p>She’s not just beautiful, she’s <em>sexy</em>. And he knows it, he’s known it the whole time. He doesn’t just want pictures of her, he wants to <em>touch </em>her, he wants to know what she looks like naked on top of him.</p><p>“Turn toward me,” she demands before her lips are back on his. Her hands hit the inside of the truck, trapping him between her arms as she scoots forward. Jihyun hastily obeys, moving his legs to the inside of the truck instead of dangling out. There’s only a moment before she’s straddling him, dress stretching across her thighs as she sits on top of him.</p><p>“Touch me,” she demands next. He shivers but does as she says, hands cautiously moving to her lower back before sliding to gently touch her hips.</p><p>“Don’t be a baby. Grab my ass, Mr. Kim.”</p><p>He gulps and squeezes it with her permission, gasping when he feels how great it fills his hands.</p><p>“Dammit…”</p><p>She smiles into their kisses, one hand leaving the wall of the van to tilt his chin up. Her tongue seeks more, stealing away his oxygen as it presses further into his mouth. Jihyun feels trapped and he likes it. A gust of wind from the night air chills him and brings him quickly back to reality.</p><p>“S-should I close the door? Someone might see.”</p><p>“Good,” she snorts. She pulls back and half-stands in the van, the ceiling too short for her.</p><p>“Good?” he asks. He can’t, he shouldn’t, he’s both the <em>leader </em>and a <em> guest of honor </em>for God’s sake-</p><p>“Lay down.”</p><p>But he does anyway as she stands over him, head bent to not hit the ceiling with her back to the night air. Jihyun watches with a gaping mouth as she rides her dress up and up and up until her lace panties are in full view.</p><p>“Wow,” he chokes.</p><p>“What do you want to do now, Mr. Kim?”</p><p>His voice trembles, but answers automatically. “Anything. Anything, please. Anything you want.”</p><p>Jihyun doesn’t mean it because Jihyun knows what he wants. He wants her to ride him until he passes out, he wants a picture of her doing it, and he wants to know if her cum tastes half as good as her lips.</p><p>“Anything, huh?” she laughs. She straddles his face, her panties brushing against his nose. “Then this is fine, isn’t it?”</p><p>He answers with action. Jihyun grips her legs and hurriedly forces them further apart until she falls entirely to muffle his face. He inhales for only a moment until his tongue is licking at her lace-covered lips. She shudders through the thin material and it makes him more eager to please. Jihyun can already smell her - a musty sweetness that he wants more of. He knows the tent in his pants is high now, exposed to whoever would pass the van.</p><p>He prays no one comes, but at the same time, he <em>wants </em>someone to see him. But if he’s going to get caught, it’s not going to be with something as simple as this. A finger hooks through the edge of her panties to scrunch it out of the way.</p><p>“Oh!” Her gasp turns into a rumbling moan as his tongue laps at her clit before moving back down to where he wants - her leaking labia. The smell is amazing and strong and he slurps at her with vigor. This is awful of him. He’s eating out a complete stranger in a van and could be arrested for public indecency. And he thinks she’s absolutely delicious, melty and hot against the cool outside.</p><p>The shame of it all creates a shock through his entire body. Jihyun could cum untouched and whimpers as she starts to grind on his tongue.</p><p>“Be still,” she hushes, grabbing a fistful of hair. He does, opening his mouth wider and laying his tongue flat. She grinds hard, moaning all the while.</p><p>“You’re so obedient, Mr. Kim. I like that a lot. Your tongue feels so good for me. Do you do this often?”</p><p>“N-no,” he says, muffled, in an attempt to defend himself. He’s a gentleman.</p><p>“Really? Then if it’s a one-time thing, we can go all the way.”</p><p>“A-ah?”</p><p>His hand squeezes her thigh inadvertently as his hard cock twitches in his pants.</p><p>“So eager, Mr. Kim. I didn’t take you for the type…”</p><p>She grunts once more before pulling herself away from his tongue and releasing his head. He pants for air, staring up at her and trembling when he sees her lust-filled gaze.</p><p>“Take your pants off. All the way.”</p><p>He worries his lip but quickly does as she says. Like this, he won’t be able to quickly get dressed if someone comes. He inhales deeply, trying to force down the thought that makes his cock twitch once more. Jihyun feels debauched, unlike himself.</p><p>She kneels back down and grabs his cock, pumping it slowly before grinding her clit against it.</p><p>Damn. His eyes wander her clothed body, wondering how she looks when she’s naked, bouncing on a cock and if her breasts are soft. He can’t bring himself to ask because he can’t bring himself to stop what they’re already doing.</p><p>“Undressing me with your eyes, Mr. Kim?”</p><p>“C-call me… V. Just for tonight, please.”</p><p>“Oh? <em> V </em>?”</p><p>He stifles a growl. The darkest part of him enjoys being taken back to a place he shouldn’t even return to - to the part of him he thought he outgrew until only minutes ago. It’s an ugly name now, an ugly part of him, and he loves the shame it makes him feel and he loves the way she says it.</p><p>Jihyun imagines that it’s the first party, that he’s been seduced into a van, that everyone will come and watch him bring shame to the RFA and take pictures of MC fucking him raw.</p><p>
  <em> Raw? </em>
</p><p>“W-wait… Miss MC… do you have a condom?”</p><p>She pauses and looks over him. Her gaze is assessing, almost sober. “We’ve already gone this far without protection.”</p><p>That was true, they should’ve used barriers long ago. “S-still,” he attempts as her hand slowly begins to pump him again.</p><p>“Are you saying you’re scared of getting me pregnant? Because that’s the only thing it could be at this point.”</p><p>Also true. If one of them isn’t clean, it’s far too late. Jihyun curses inwardly - he’s making excuses, he’s not being rational right now and it’s because she won’t stop <em>giving him a handjob </em>while she talks.</p><p>“Perhaps I am,” he says, cautiously.</p><p>“I bet you like that, too.”</p><p>… No. It can’t be true. He opens his mouth to protest but the words don’t come. Damn it all.</p><p>She laughs - probably at him, as she should - and begins to line herself over his erection.</p><p>“Come on V, if you’re scared tell me to stop. I’ll go slow,” she teases, the head of his cock pushing softly against her entrance.</p><p>His teeth clench. He could tell her, he should.</p><p>He doesn’t.</p><p>She slowly sinks over him with a strangled moan and he watches his cock disappear into the mysterious beauty. Her eyes don’t leave his, challenging and sultry, seeing him as the wretched man he is. Jihyun can feel everything - every second excruciating as her warmth, entirely unbarriered, envelopes him.</p><p>When she sits completely over him, Jihyun exhales. She’s heavy in the best way.</p><p>“Come on, fuck me, V. Fuck me right outside your party where someone could see you.”</p><p>She doesn’t need to tell him twice. He thrusts once and she leans over, giving him space to easily pump into her. </p><p>“Oh my God,” he huffs. She feels incredible. </p><p>She giggles, an airy sound that he swears is her laughing at him all over again. He likes that. Jihyun is horrified that it turns him on even more.</p><p>“What kind of dirty talk do you like, V? What should I say?”</p><p>“I don’t know if I’ll last if you talk,” he admits.</p><p>She laughs, matching her hips with his rhythm and generating a slapping sound that he can swear is echoing across the parking lot.</p><p>“Come on, V, tell me. It’s no fun if it’s easy.”</p><p>He sighs. It’s hard to deny her.</p><p>“Something… b-bad,” he stutters.</p><p>“Oh?” she gasps as he hits a particularly good spot. He gently pulls her closer, searching for the same spot and hitting it over and over. She moans loudly and his ears burn, wondering if someone has already heard them.</p><p>“M-maybe you can… insult me. Maybe if you tease me, tell me how I’m going to get you pregnant… how I’ll bring shame to the RFA, how we’ll get caught?” The words come rushing out in an embarrassing mess. It sounds so much worse out loud.</p><p>She laughs again and hums before speaking, her words starting slow and rising to a higher-pitch with every deep thrust.</p><p>“Look at you, V, you’re so terrible. You’re going to get a guest from your own party pregnant… Everyone is going to know. You know why?” she gasps, her words coming out faster. “Because your party coordinator is going to come searching for you. She’s going to see their star killing his own reputation by fucking my cunt. Ooh. You’re a disgrace V, aren’t you too old for this? How awful of you… You can’t help yourself, can you? Ah! Damn V, everyone is going to see how hard your cock is for me…”</p><p>Her words fade off as she trembles over him and Jihyun chokes loudly. She’s clenching on him and he breathes through his nose, struggling not to cum from her words.</p><p>“<em>V</em>,” she whines. “Get me pregnant, let me ruin your life…”</p><p>She can’t mean that. He sucks in air and feels how light his head has become.</p><p>She leans over, ghosting her lips to his but not allowing him the luxury of another kiss. “Go ahead, V… Show everyone that all you’re good for is a fuck. Everyone’s watching you, V, they see how hard you are…”</p><p>It’s enough for him. It’s too much for him.</p><p>He cums, lips open in a drawn moan, and she silences him by covering his mouth with her own. His hips thrust as hard as they can and he empties himself into this sexy stranger he knows he won’t be able to forget for a long time.</p><p>If ever.</p><p>She bites teasingly at his lips before quickly removing himself from him, a gasp of surprise all he hears before she hurriedly is standing and closing the van doors back. His vision is blurry but he can see that she’s hunched over, watching him with a smile on her face.</p><p>He groans and struggles to sit up but is met with her heel gently pressing into his forehead.</p><p>“Ssh… You can rest here for a moment, don’t worry. No one else can open the van.”</p><p>“Um… okay… thank you.”</p><p>Jihyun trusts her for this part at least. His hands cover his face as he thinks about what he’s done, cheeks flushing anew with a mixture of self-pity and arousal.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he murmurs.</p><p>“Don’t be,” she shushes. She lays down next to him and he peeks over to see that perhaps she’s just as exhausted as he is.</p><p>Her eyes close and he finds that he’s staring at her just like he did in the beginning. Still dazzling even without the whites of her teeth showing or her eyes fluttering like miniature angel wings.</p><p>“Miss…?”</p><p>“Mhmm?”</p><p>“Would it be alright if I take a picture tonight?”</p><p>She laughs lightly and rolls to her side, entangling her legs with his. They bring him a small comfort with their warmth. His eyes close, too, as he listens to her sweet voice murmuring her response. “Yes. That’d be fine, Jihyun.”</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>